spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far
|writer = |title card = |previous = Army Kill in Four Seconds |next = Desert Storm}} The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far 'is the fourth episode of The Terrible Travis. It was written by and aired on March 19, 2016. Plot After writing a really messed up ParodySponge episode, Travis gets locked up in jail. Transcript *at Travis’ house.'' *'''Travis: I’ve finally finished! Time to post this baby online! seen on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki editing a document. Presses publish. This is going to be the best ParodySponge episode yet! If they thought Water Sex was messed up, wait until they read this. *''cuts to Jack’s house.'' *'Jack: '''Stupid Travis make that ripoff war episode. I will get asshole back. But how? at computer. New ParodySponge episode? F*** that show made by asshole Travis. Oh well, nothing to do but read episode. episode. Wait a minute. This violate rule. This should be R. I report him. Wait a minute, why not I do this instead of report him? out phone. Hello. *'Cop:' Hello, you have reached the police department. What seems to be the problem? *'Jack:' Travis wrote R episode. *'Cop: sighs. Give me a minute. I’ll take you to a different line. *'''Jack: Okay. *''plays on the phone.'' *'Officer Shit Grammar Translator:' Hello, this is Officer Shit Grammar Translator speaking. How may I help you? *'Jack: '''Travis made R episode. *'Officer Shit Grammar Translator: Okay, who is Travis and what R episode? *'''Jack: On SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Travis made R episode of ParodySponge and rate it PG-13. I poop pants when read it. *'Officer Shit Grammar Translator:' Okay, well we won’t deal with anything going on on Wikia. We have to deal with real life situations like the robbery at the condom store. Plus aren’t you a little young to be operating a Wikia account? *'Jack:' I 19 and I in collage. I get all A. *'Officer Shit Grammar Translator:' You don’t even know how to spell college first of all. Secondly, you have the grammar of a 5 year old and lastly, we’re the police. We keep track of everything and your record says that you are in the 4th grade and you are barely passing. *'Jack: '''That not point. Travis made R episode and you should arrest him! *'Officer Shit Grammar Translator: I told you, we are not dealing with this crap. Now, goodbye!'' up phone.'' Ha, what a numbskull. I think I’m going to take a look at this R rated episode. out computer. Oh my… He was right! Something has to be done about this! *''cuts to Travis’ house late at night'' *'Travis: '''Everyone is loving the new episode of ParodySponge! It’s a bigger hit than ParodySponge. *of a sudden, a knocking is heard'' *'''Travis: I wonder who is here at this time of the night. door. Hello? Hmm, I guess nobody is there. Must just be some little kids. If they come back, they can have a look at the good old sensitive spot.'' about to close the door.'' *'Cop: '''Freeze! Put your hands in the air where I can see them. *puts his hands up.'' *'Travis: '''Uh, is there a problem, officer? *'Cop: Hand me your laptop! *'Travis: '''Here you go. ''over laptop. Cop takes the laptop and grabs Travis. *'''Cop: You’re coming with me.'' Travis to car and drives off.'' *''cuts to court room.'' *'Judge:' Has the jury reached the verdict? *'Jury Member: '''Your honor, we find the defendant, Tarvis the Great guilty. *'Judge:' Does the defendant have anything to say before being sent away? *'Travis: Yeah. Why am I here? *'''Judge: Well, that messed up ParodySponge episode you wrote proved you to be mentally insane. Now, since this case is over, take him to the cell! *''cops grab Travis start walking him his cell.'' *'Travis:' thinking Wait a minute. A cell filled with a bunch of dudes? This’ll be great. Maybe, I can show them my sensitive spot and then we… *'Cop:' Here’s your cell, you creepy little punk. *'Travis:' Its great… Wait a minute. Where are the other mail prisoners? *'Second Cop: '''Oh, you aren’t going to be locked in with other prisoners. You are a danger to mankind. You are staying in here by yourself. Travis in. *'Travis:' Hey, well if I’m alone, I want out of here! *'Cop:' Well you should’ve thought of that before writing that messed up ParodySponge episode! Now goodbye, you bug. ''leaves. *'Travis:' It sure is creepy here. Well, hey at least the lights are on. *''turn off.'' *'Travis: '''Why did I jynx it? Hello? Anyone here? *'Eerie Voice:' Travis. Travis. *'Travis:' Who’s here? I’ve got my sensitive spot and I’m not afraid to use it. *strange character comes out revealed to be SpongeBob.'' *'Travis:' SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob: '''Hello, Travis. *'Travis: W-w-what are you doing here? *'''SpongeBob: I’m here to avenge myself from all the torture I have had to deal with in your little ParodySponge episode. *'Travis: '''Uh oh. This is not good. Wait a minute. You are just a little sponge. What makes you think you can handle me? *'SpongeBob: Don’t you remember? I’m the guy who rode the Hasslehoff. Plus I’m not alone. Come on out, guys. and Squidward come out. *'''Travis: Patrick? Squidward? *'SpongeBob:' That’s right. I have brought Patrick and Squidward along too. *'Travis:' What are you going to do with me? *'SpongeBob:' You are going to suffer the way we did in your episode.'' out his buck tooth and stabs Travis in deep. Patrick then rips out Travis’ organs and eats them. Squidward then inks inside Travis so much up into the point when he explodes.'' I guess our work here is done. *'Patrick: '''What work? *'Squidward: Just because you two idiots helped me kill Travis doesn’t make us friends. *'''SpongeBob: Does that mean we can be more than friends? *'Squidward: '''No. *'SpongeBob: Aww. *''all leave Travis’ cell. Camera pans to Travis’ body. All of a sudden, screen goes black and then Travis’ body is seen on the ground unharmed. His eyes open.'' *'''Travis: Ahh! Oh, it was only a dream. I guess I’ll just stay here in my cell hoping I won’t lose my mind again. *'Eerie Voice:' Oh, Travis. *''turns around and sees SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward.'' *'Travis:' Ahh! *''episode ends outside Travis’ cell and screaming and chopping up sounds can be heard.'' Critical Reception Audience (Poll) On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far? (1 is worst, 10 is best) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Critical (Reviews) Category:Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis: Back in Action Category:2016 Category:Arch Wizard Megumin Category:ParodySponge